Virtual Homecoming
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: This is the prequel to Dino Thunder Infusion. Tommy learns more about his past than he ever thought he would. *This is not my work but I am posting it for Jelsi4Life.* Post Tommy's time as the Red Turbo Ranger. Crossover with VR Troopers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't anything with this story. This is all Jelsi4Life and I am just posting this for them.

XXXX

Life is a journey filled with many different paths and choices, each one leading you down a different road. What is it in life that makes you more compelled to choose one thing over the other. Is it the overall good vs. evil theme, where knowing right from wrong is what helps you ultimately make your decisions? Or is it based on personal belief or human emotions like love, hatred, or greed. Do you always regret a decision no matter which you choose? If you choose to play the hero will you end up regretting it or if you play the villain will you always seek redemption?

Are we doomed to be haunted by the sins of our past never to be more than that of our last choice or decision? What is it that makes such a difference between a Hero and a Villain? Is it the evil deeds that he has committed that stop him from being recognized as a hero? Is it his choices of the past that label him as a villain, will he always be forced to seek redemption? Is it your evil choices you made all that matters, or is it what is in your heart?

If you truly want to good no matter what you have done in the past isn't that truly what a hero is? These are things that Tommy Oliver wonders as he enjoys his vacation at his uncle's cabin with his brother David after stepping down as being a power ranger. The wind sprayed against his face as he looked off from the dock to the ocean. Nothing but him and the peace and quiet along with the beauty of nature. How weird it felt to just be able to relax and only have to worry about normal things like school, life, and what movie was playing that week.

He wondered if he would be able to adjust to being a normal teenager after being a ranger for so long. It was something that had been such a big part of his life good and bad. It allowed him to help people and save the world from evils like Rita and Zedd, The Machine Empire, and Dixatox. He knew it was selfish to say but he loved the thrill of battle, saving the day and knowing that no matter the challenge there was nothing he couldn't handle as long as he had his friends by his side. That was something else being a ranger did for him, helped him make some the greatest friends anyone could imagine, finding out the truth about his family and helped him find love.

He never thought that moving to Angel Grove would have made such an impact on his life like it did. Who would have thought that one exhibition with Jason at the Juice Bar would have changed his life forever. It was because of that fight that made Rita want to make him her Evil Green Ranger who was bent on nothing but the destruction of the Power Rangers and Zordon. He still remembered the feelings he had when he was under Rita's spell all the anger and violent impulses he had towards Zordon and his friends. The only thing that had mattered was causing them pain and suffering. But thanks to his friends they were able to end the spell and he was brought into the team and together he and the rangers fought against Rita with everything they had.

But like all great journeys there is a roadblock, and his was none other than the Green Candle. Rita used the Green Candle as a way of severing him with the Green Ranger powers. Jason, his best friend ended up battling Goldar for possession of the candle but had to leave it behind to save the others. He knew that it was something Jason always blamed himself for because it had caused Tommy to lose his Green Ranger powers. But as Fate would have it his ranger days were far from over.

After spending time away from Angel Grove, he came back for a visit just in time to help the rangers against Rita and their new threat Lord Zedd. With The help Of Zordon his Powers were temporary restored in order to regain the power coins from Goldar and retrieve the dragon dagger in order to stop and regain control of the Dragonzord. He was the Green Ranger once again and Rita and Zedd were in for a rude awakening. But like Zordon had said they were temporary and that's exactly what they were, which Zedd saw fit to use to his advantage.

Battle after strenuous battle Zedd tried everything he could to try to drain the Green Ranger powers from him for good. His powers were so weak that he was unable to acquire a new Zord when the rangers Dinozords were upgraded to Thunderzords, he was not jealous, he just wished he could help more without the limitations he had on his powers. But like all great things they come to an end and that was what his green ranger powers came to an end.

After spending the day in the park with Kimberly he received a message from his future self-warning him of losing his powers. Zedd had decided that it was time to rid the world of the Green Ranger once and for all. It was then that the Dark Rangers were born, a group of teenagers whose powers came from what was left of the Green Candle. While his friends were captured he had to face off against a Shell Monster and Goldar without his powers for a short period of time. After being shown all his failures as the Green Ranger, Goldar began taunting him. Tommy then thought on all the good that he had done as the Green Ranger and even if his days were numbered, he would always be a Ranger.

He defeated Goldar and destroyed the Dark Crystal robbing the Dark Rangers of their powers and returning them to normal but diminishing his own powers in the process. His Green Ranger powers may have been gone but his days as a ranger were far from over. Fate had other plans for him and those plans were for him to become a ranger once again. In secret Zordon, with the help of Alpha and a third party created the newest addition to the Power Rangers. He was strong, quick and powerful; he was the White Ranger. Zordon saw no one better to be the new White Ranger than Tommy, but kept everything in secret as to not alert Lord Zedd.

His return was a shocking event that no one saw coming especially Kimberly who fainted at the removal of his helmet. With him back in action, new Zord, new powers, Kimberly and the others by his side he felt like things were back to normal. But like everything in life nothing really ever stays the same. A Peace Conference in Switzerland was occurring and with it saw the departure of some of his closest friends Jason, Trini, and Zack. But with their departure saw three new faces and three friends into the team, Rocky, Aisha and Adam.

They were great rangers but he wished at times that the others didn't have to go because they had been through so much together and it killed him to think their journey together as rangers was over. But he knew that there time as rangers may have been over but saving the world was not out of their job description, they would just be doing it in a different matter. But once again a new enemy came into play, Rita's brother Rito and with him saw the destruction of the White Tiger Zord and Thunderzords. He could still remember the smell of burning metal, the parts crashing to the ground, Kimberly trying desperately to run towards them. A new journey was needed; a Ninja Quest, which with the help of Ninjor gave them new powers and new Zords.

New Zords were needed when Zedd captured Kimberly and the Falcon Zord, and thus the Shogun zords were in play. Kimberly's power coin was stolen and began to drain her powers. Being the ranger that she was, she went in to save a friend but she was captured by Zedd resulting in them almost becoming Zedd's Evil Rangers. He was using a friend of theirs, Katherine Hilliard to help destroy the rangers but Zedd's spell was eventually broken and she was freed.

He loved Kimberly more than he ever thought he could love anything or anyone in this world. She had helped him through all the bad times and he had seen her through all the heartaches and triumphs. But as fate would have it her destiny had other things in mind than saving the world with her boyfriend. She was given her lifelong dream; something that she had wanted all her life. She was going to be given a chance to compete in the Pan Globals to qualify for the Olympics. It was because of her dream she departed from the team handing over the Pink Ranger powers to Kat. Kim may not have been a ranger anymore but she was still closer to him than ever, in his heart.

In another attempt to bring the end of the Power Rangers Zedd, Rita and her Father turned back time in order to make it so the rangers were never given their powers. With no rangers to fight evil, Zordon called on an old ally to fight, the Aquitar Rangers. A race of beings from an Ocean Planet, they helped to aid the rangers in the fight against evil. Billy worked hard on bringing them back to their normal age. His hard work paid off and the device aged him back but short circuited before he had a chance to change the others back but it came at a price the destruction of the power coins. With that the other rangers set out on a new journey, the Zeo Quest.

Each of them set out to find his or her own crystal while finding things out about their past. With the Zeo crystals combined and the rangers back to their selves it seemed like they were back in business with a new ranger taking Aisha's place. Tanya was to be the new Yellow Zeo Ranger. But Goldar and Rito had different ideas in mind, which resulted in them destroying the Command Center. The Ranger scanned the rubble only to find an entrance to a new base, the Power Chamber. They saw a new and improved Command Center with the old suits in display cases, and the Zeo crystals intact. With only five shards of the Zeo Crystal, Billy decided to step down and work in the Power Chamber to help the rangers in the fight against their new enemy, The Machine Empire. It seemed like the rangers could handle anything but eventually the numbers game became too much for them.

The lack of a 6th ranger really took a toll on the Zeo rangers, something that Tommy knew Billy blamed himself for. When all hope seemed lost, a new ranger appeared from the shadows the Gold Ranger who would time and time again save the ranger from certain trouble. For a while they all thought that Billy was the Gold Ranger, always being absent when he would show up. But eventually his identity was revealed and came to us for help. The Gold Ranger was Trey of Trifora, a planet where people were spilt into 3 people but remained constant as one, with his damages his three personalities split into 3 separate Trey's not allowing him to become the Gold Ranger.

Billy was more than willing to accept the power and responsibilities that the Gold Ranger power offered and was ready to get back to action. But because of the explosion in the Command Center it changed molecules in his body that stopped the Golden powers from being able to transfer to him. There was only one person in the world he could think of to be the next Gold Ranger and he set off to find him. They raced back as fast as they could to the Command Center being bombarded by Mondo's baddies in an effort to stop them. The man standing before Tommy was revealed to be known other than the former leader Jason Lee Scott. With his new powers Jason completed the team and they helped to stop the Machine Empire time and time again, even save him from becoming evil once again.

But along with Jason's return there was another event that changed his life forever, the letter. He had been at the Juice Bar one day working out and he received something that he still wasn't sure how to feel about, a letter from Kim. She explained to him how she had met someone else and how she would always would care for him but she had moved on. He remembered so distraught and confused about what to do or what to think. There had always been one constant thing in his life and that was Kimberly.

She was always there for no matter what through thick and thin he could always count on her. She was the love of his life the person he could depend on and talk to, she was his Pink Crane and he was her Falcon. But that was no longer the case; they would no longer protect the skies and each other together. She broke his heart and he had to deal with that along with trying to defeat the Machine Empire. He had never been under so much pressure, to have to compose himself and be a leader when all he really wanted to do was break down.

He never brought Jason into it out of respect for his friend and did not want to put him in an awkward place. Jason and the others had been there for him during the low times after his break up with Kim. At times it made him so angry and furious and made him feel so lost and alone. But then there were others that gave him focus, direction, and determination to defeat Mondo and The Machine Empire. Kat was one of the people who helped him to get past his break up with Kim.

She was always there for him trying not to let him to drown too much in his sorrows. Eventually it evolved from friends to love. He cared for her very much and would always hold a special place in his heart for her, for everything she helped him through and did for him. But as a Ranger things are always in constant motion and like his Green Ranger powers in the past Jason's Gold Ranger Powers were leaving him.

The powers were draining his body's energy to extreme amounts making him tired and very drained. They had begun to wear out more and more in each battle making the Gold Ranger powers a ticking time bomb. It became a struggle with both sides once this realization was found out. Jason was in the fight for his life trying to evade the forces of Rita and Zedd and The Machine Empire until he and the other Rangers could get to him. He and the rangers along with Trey were able to get to him and time and the Gold Ranger powers were with Trey once again and Jason was also on the outside looking in again. He remembered discussing this was Jason and how he felt about losing his powers, and just like when he lost his Green Ranger powers they knew that it happened for a reason and just because they didn't have their powers didn't mean they weren't Power Rangers.

He thought that after the defeat of the Machine Empire, the loss of Billy to Aquitar and Jason's loss of the Gold Ranger powers that the rangers would receive a time of peace and quiet but as a ranger that is never the case as a new evil approached Divatox, the Space Pirate. She had chased a wizard named Lerigiot onto Earth with hopes of him opening a gate to free the demon Maligore and take him as her husband. The Rangers made a rescue attempt and eventually brought him back to the Power Chamber. It was revealed that Divatox was one step ahead of the rangers and showed her upper hand, former rangers now prisoners his best friend Jason Lee Scott and his former love Kimberly Ann Hart. They attempted to make an exchange but Lerigot was given to them and they received dummies. In order to combat Divatox the rangers were given a new set of powers modified and used the Zeo powers to create the next step of the Power Ranger legacy The Turbo Powers.

But with new powers came the loss of one ranger Rocky who had been sidelined with a serious back injury. It also allowed for a new person to take the mantle of the Blue Ranger, Justin Stewart friend to the rangers. The journey to their friends and Divatox was not easy and let them see what exactly Divatox and her Minions have to offer. They had to do what no ranger should ever have to deal with having to face their friends under evil's control. But thanks to the help of Lerigiot and his wife Jason and Kim were brought back to normal and helped battle the piranhatrons until the Rangers called on The Turbo Zords and defeated the Maligore.

The attacks of Divatox came more and more after the departure of their leader Zordon and friend Alpha 5 even with the new mentor Demetria and Alpha 6. But like the departure of Zordon there's soon came to be. Divatox unleashed all her forces upon the rangers resulting in Kat's injury and his capture and almost the destruction, if not for the help by TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley the rangers surely would've been goners. And so there time as rangers ended and Carlos, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, and Justin's journey as the new Turbo Rangers.

His time as a Ranger had been one greatest adventure of his life, giving him friends, love, heartache, pain, and family but it was something that he would never want to give up and missed from time to time. But for the time being having the only thing he needed to worry about was what he and David would have for dinner suited him just fine. He looked in on David inside the cabin and saw that he was just carving something out of a single piece of wood; he saw his brother looking and gave him a look to come join him. He gave one last look as the sunset began to rise and it kind of resembled his new life of sorts he gave a small laugh at the irony of it and made his way inside the cabin.

He sat down besides his brother who was working on a wood carving of some sort just carved away with his knife. It was nice to be able spend time with David. After finding out they were brothers thanks to Sam he had been trying to spend as much time with him as possible. It was easier now since he didn't have to worry about any bad guys or putties or things like that. He turned on the television to see what was on and flipped through the channels and stopped on the local news channel that was by the look of it running a story on the Turbo Rangers which caught his attention, the news reporter began to speak.

"Here we are in Angel Groove California after yet another battle between Divatox and the Turbo Rangers. The Rangers were able to hold off her monster and saved the town from another day of destruction. But you have to wonder if there is something wrong with our favorite heroes? As some of you have noticed there has been different dynamics going on between the Rangers as of late. Their moves seem different; their teamwork seems off, it's almost as if it were a different set of Rangers. You have to wonder if these changes could spell disaster for our Fair city. For Channel 6 Live action news I'm Jack Thompson and I leave you with this fair citizens where are the rangers of the past? Good night folks."

David changed the channel, which Tommy was very thankful for not having to listen anymore to it. He was no longer a ranger but that didn't mean he did not care about what happened to Angel Grove. They may not have the experience but they had the heart and he knew they could handle Divatox. He may be a civilian these days but that didn't mean he was okay with them questioning the team. He just shook his head and sighed trying to shake it off.

David patted him on the back letting him know not to worry too much about what was said. "You shouldn't worry about what they say brother, it is not you they are talking to. You need not pay attention to the people who know not of what they speak. You should be enjoying your new life who knows how long it'll last. There could be a new bad guy right around the corner and you might not even know it".

Tommy laughed at his brother and just shrugged it off as him trying to change the subject. "Hey man its fine I miss it sometimes you know the action, the battles, the Zords it's hard to get over. But I do agree what's better than just having fun with my brother, besides Justin and the others can handle Divatox. I'll handle what we are going to have for dinner. And that's not funny I just retired I highly doubt that there will be anything ranger related for a while David".

Tommy and David laughed at the statement when all of a sudden a familiar noise came from Tommy's bag dododododododododo, the communicator. He reached into his bag and put it back on his wrist. He gave David a look letting him know he should take this. He made his way outside so he could answer the beeping communicator that he had done so many times. "This is Tommy, what's wrong Demetria? Are the Rangers okay, are they in trouble do you need me and the other's help, what can I do to help?"

"Greetings Tommy, the rangers are fine, they are learning from the mistakes of their latest battle against Divatox. The reason I have contacted you is something of the utmost importance. I would not have done this unless I had proof but with the transmission I have received I needed to contact you as soon as possible."

"Alpha and I received a transmission from Professor Hart, a man who Zordon was in contact with for some time, he and his partner Tyler Steele helped configure the original Zords and weapons. I am saddened to inform you have been misled according to your brother David and Sam True Heart. It seems as if there minions of a new evil force in order to keep an eye on you. I hate to have to tell you this but for your safety you must be prepared for an attack on your life it should happen. I am sending a Turbo Navigator to show you Professor Hart's location and message. What you decide to do with this information is up to you be careful Tommy and let the power protect you"

Tommy could not believe what he had just heard; he was in complete and utter shock. To be told that the man who helped him find his brother and his brother were evil minions, he couldn't believe it, there was no way this was true. But Demetria wouldn't give him false information, if Zordon trusted this Professor Hart maybe he should to. He saw the Turbo Navigator that Demetria had been sent and reluctantly he began to play the message from Professor Hart.

_"Tommy Oliver if you get this it is the utmost importance that you contact me. You are in grave danger; as Demetria has already told you the people who know as David and Sam True Heart are not who you think they are; they are Soldiers under Orders from Grimlord, a being who wants nothing more than to take over this world and the virtual world. I need you to come to my lab as soon as possible I need your help, there is trouble and only you can help, Grimlord has captured two of the VR Troopers the fighting force against Grimlord and his forces. For what he wants with you I cannot say in this message we don't know who may be listening. Please come to my lab as soon as you can I have a message from your Father; it is urgent you contact me. If you do not believe me, then check around the necks of The Trueheart's there should be a necklace of some sorts keeping their disguise intact. Destroy the link between them and the necklace and you can defeat them. Tommy you must know that the reason Grimlord …" _

The message was terminated as David took the Turbo Navigator from Tommy. The more Tommy saw him the more he began to question his thoughts on his brother. "What was with the message Tommy, anything important? What is this thing? I don't recall seeing it before. Let's forget all about it and go back inside. You are retired and you should enjoy your vacation; let the rangers handle the monsters".

Tommy looked at him sand could sense that there was seriously wrong with David and was becoming more incline to believe Professor Hart. He held his communicator tight not knowing what the next stage was in this confrontation. "I think I'll stay out here if that's alright with you. I'm starting to wonder if my vacation is and that it might be time to go back to work. By the way David would the name Grimlord or Professor Hart mean anything to you?"

Tommy looked down and saw David clenching something tightly in his hand and had to wonder if it was the object he had been carving so religiously in the cabin. He made his way closer to Tommy, making him be even more on his toes. "You should really go inside before you make things worse for yourself Tommy. Don't you worry about Professor Hart or Grimlord. Pretty soon you won't have to worry anything at all, dear brother."

Before Tommy could even blink, David lunged at him with a wooden dagger in an attempt to kill him. Tommy was able to knock it out of his hand before it could make contact with his body. He kicked the dagger out of his hand while severing the tie between the arrowhead necklace and David. It did exactly what Professor Hart had said it would do; show David for what he truly was. Nothing more than a lackey sent to keep him under watch by Grimlord. He slowly transformed from human to a metallic being with silver armor and weapons on his body. Tommy stood his guard and held onto his communicator knowing that he had to be ready for anything no matter the cost.

David drew a sword and it began to shine and extend till it was at full length and he was ready to attack. "Since you will be dying soon I suppose I should tell you my master's plan to destroy you and the other Steele's. I was put into place as to report your activities and stop you joining forces with the VR Troopers and that I shall. Prepare to die Adam Steele by the hands of the Shadow."

Tommy just shook his head knowing that his brother was dead and had to do everything he could to defeat Shadow. "You're good; I'll give you that because I never suspected for a minute you were evil. You should feel very proud on that count. But I think you have your wires crossed the name's Tommy Oliver. You know I've never been Steele; I've been Red, I've Been White, and I've Been Green, I've even been a Ninja but never a Steele. Here let me show you what I mean Shadow. _**IT"S MORPHING TIME ZEO RANGER 5 REDDDD!**__"_ The transformation took place and he soon morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger complete with sword and blaster.

Shadow charged at him with his sword in hand, Tommy drew his and they soon began to trade blows sword to sword. Sparks began to fly as the swords began to bash against one another. Neither giving the other any breathing room, bashing hard against the other trying to find an advantage. Tommy tried to use all his past fights as a ranger to his advantage against his adversary. Shadow lowered his guard and Tommy went to strike but was thrown hard against the wall and came crashing down on the floor, the reduced power from his Zeonizer allowed him to feel the full effects of the attack, Shadow chuckled at the pain he had caused his opponent.

Tommy slowly picked himself off the ground as he saw Shadow charged at him with much speed and hate. Tommy quickly drew his Zeo blaster and sent several blasts at Shadow hit him directly in the chest sending him hard and fast to the ground. Then Shadow slowly rose from the ground but did not see Tommy charging toward him screaming ZEO Ranger 5 POWER KICKKKKKKK which sent him crashing hard to the ground causing sparks to fly from his body which damaged him greatly. Tommy made his way over to the damaged Shadow and held his gun directly above his chest. He adjusted the gun and became ready to fire when he felt immense pain surge through his body and found himself beginning to demorph.

He began to lose the ability to stand trying his best to sustain the morph as he dropped his gun to the ground. Tommy knew because of what was needed to create the Turbo Powers; his Zeo powers had extreme limitations and were cautioned by Zordon to only use them in short bursts. The Zeonizer began to glow signaling power overload and Shadow used it as an opening and slashed his sword through Tommy's shoulder making Tommy collapse to the ground in pain. Shadow stood over Tommy who began to demorph completely instead of in frames and laughed over his injured body. "Any last words Steele, I want to tell my master what the final words that came from your mouth before you bleed to death were."

Tommy held his shoulder tight; seeing the blood beginning to drip down his shoulder along with his chest. He knew that he had to get out of this quick but was quickly running out of options. He felt the pain in his shoulder rise as the pressure was increased thanks largely to Shadow. But out of the corner of his eye he saw it, the one thing that would ensure his victory. He coughed a little before he could reach it without Shadow seeing him grab it. He uttered one phrase before he shot the blaster directly into Shadow's powers source. "Don't Blink".

He watched him began to explode, sparks shooting out and fire beginning to spread. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed out of the cabin before more of the fire could spread. He looked towards the cabin from his truck and his saw it burn from the ground up. He quickly got into his truck and drove away, heading to Professor Hart's lab hoping that he would have the answers that Tommy sought regarding Grimlord and his Father. Like the cabin which his uncle had left in his care; his vacation had gone up in smoke.

XXXX

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so everyone knows that I am only posting this for Jelsi4Life. This is their work entirely, I just get to post it! Anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

The long travel to Professor Hart's lab seemed to be a never-ending adventure. He felt as if he had been driving for hours but then again it could have been merely minutes. With everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours it was understandable that his mind was a little off. How was he supposed to deal with the person who he knew as his long lost brother was nothing more than a henchman for the newest evil being that wanted to take over the world? He thought that after he gave TJ his Turbo Powers and made him leader of the Power Rangers that his days of fighting evil were over but that was apparently not the case.

For whatever reason, this new being Grimlord wanted him for whatever reason, what that reason was he had no idea. He had never heard of him, he wondered why Zordon never mentioned this new evil or his dealings with Professor Hart. He never figured that he needed any help in the construction of his White Ranger Powers; he knew there was secrecy when it came to the rangers but had no idea that included him as well. Did Zordon even know about Grimlord, or was he too busy with the onslaught of Zedd, Rita and the others to worry about them. To top it off, what did any of this have to do with his father?

What was so important about him that Grimlord had to sneak into his life and keep him out of the battle for virtual reality as the Professor called it? He had so many questions that he wanted answers. But every question came with even more questions, it was like his life was a puzzle and the more he uncovered, more questions were revealed.  
He knew one thing for sure Grimlord was going to pay for the planting of David and Sam into his life. He had fed him nothing but lies and false hope, a sense that he was finally learning about his past after the accident.

According to his adoptive parents, the Oliver's, he had been in an accident around the time he was six or seven which resulted in the loss his memory before winding up in the orphanage. How many nights had he stayed up wondering who he was, where he came from, who his parents were? He loved the Oliver's they were the only family besides the rangers and Zordon he ever had. They had always been there for him no matter what, even after all the stories he had to feed them during his time as a ranger. But as great as they were they still couldn't answer his questions, questions he always seemed to come up blank on.

He didn't like talking about the accident, it wasn't that he didn't love his adoptive parents or didn't trust his friends but it was just something that he wanted to be kept a secret, sometimes afraid if people found out that they would treat him different. He knew that his friends would never do that but he always wondered in the back of his mind. Could the connection to Grimlord and his father possibly have something to do with his accident and his memory loss? He was tired of asking questions and wondering what had happened. He wanted answers, and answers were exactly what he was going to get one way or another. But would he like the answers he received or would they result in even more questions.

It was times like this when he wished that could talk to Zordon, if only for a minute. He always had the answers, something that his life had been lacking in the last 24 hours. He wondered if he had shared his questions with him if things would have been different. Would he have helped him discover the truth about his parents or would everything stay the same. He knew that if he thought too much about it he would drive himself crazy but he couldn't help it he needed to know.

He did have one answer to his questions one very vague and unclear answer that had in itself been a mystery to him. Over the years he had gotten flashes of sorts, very short ones that barely resembled anything. He had remembered a little boy just like himself being stuck in a room of some sorts when all of a sudden an explosion occurred with them disappearing in a flash of light. What could it mean? What was this place? Where was this place, had he been there before, and was it familiar to him? The only thing that could be a clue to his past and it meant about as much sense as Professor Hart's message.

He had wondered for years who the little boy was, what the possible connection was between them. He had seen doctor after doctor with each telling him the exact same thing; they were not memories that they were simply his subconscious' way of dealing with the accident and the amnesia. But he never could believe that, he felt different when he would receive the flashes, like they were important, but what they meant he had no idea.

Was the boy alive if the flashes were memories, would he ever find him and his father? He hoped that this trip to the Professor's would at least shed at least a little light on his father. Did Grimlord know his father; he must have if he had David and Sam spy on him like they had been. Why was he so concerned about whether or not he saw the Professor at his lab? He still couldn't believe that David was nothing more than a filthy spy from Grimlord.

That everything had been a lie, the arrowhead, saving David, Sam's speech about his past and parents. A lie every part of it was a lie, nothing more than Grimlord being able to keep a close and personal watch on him. He still remembered the look in David's eyes, the look of evil as they began to glow and he began to transform into the evil Shadow. If it weren't for his Zeo powers he would have been done for, but they were almost responsible for his death as well. They were nowhere near full power after using them to help create the Turbo Powers.

He had no idea how many morphs he had left but he knew he had to use them wisely, the last thing he needed was for them to give out on him again. It was like he was reliving the loss of his Green Ranger powers all over again. Never knowing what could happen next, living from morph to morph wondering when his powers would give out on him. He had to make the next few ones count or he'd be dead before he even made it to Professor Hart's lab. He looked around the road seeing that he was getting even closer to the Professor's lab no more than five or ten miles and he would have the answers he sought. He saw something in the road besides cars, he saw a man or at least he thought it was a man. He maintained his speed assuming that he or she would just move aside giving him room to adjust. But that was the exact opposite as the person began to walk towards his car rather than away from it.

He tried to move away from the person but it seemed that was completely useless. Whatever direction he went, the man seemed to go as well but there seemed as if there were more people with him each time. He saw that he needed to slow down not wanting to hit him by accident. As much as he wanted answers he didn't want to be careless and hurt an innocent person in the process. He stopped his car and saw that the group of people were not far in front of him.

He slowly got out of his car to see exactly who this mystery group was. He was somewhat shocked at what he saw; it was none other than Sam Trueheart. The man who had lied to him and used him to whatever way Grimlord saw fit. He slowly drew his Zeo Blasted from his bag unsure of what the situation could turn into. He slowly made his way toward him and the others ready for whatever was going to happen. He looked as if to have a smirk on his face, a smirk that Tommy would love nothing more than to wipe off his evil face.

He drew his Zeo Blaster aiming it at the imposter and his minions. "I know it's you Sam, so just tell me what you want or I'll blast you and your friends into the next century." He said as he held his gun tight but not too far away from his communicator just in case a morph was needed. He waited patiently for an answer but the old man just seemed to grin at Tommy. He and the others stepped forward transforming into being of black and gold having a metallic look to him, great he thought another version of putties to deal with.

"Tommy why all the hostility, do you longer trust your old friend, after all it is I who led you to your brother. By the way you haven't happened to hear from him, it seems as though he has been out of contact for some time now. Hmm probably no need for games anymore seeing as how you probably know all about David's, or Shadow, as we like to call him, disappearance. They call me Mimic and it will give me such pleasure to destroy you in the name of my master Grimlock who soon will destroy you, the VR Troopers, and Control both this world and The Virtual World. Prepared to be destroyed Tommy or should I say Adam Steele? Prepare to die Young Steele; you will be joining your father shortly."

Tommy knew that he couldn't believe anything that came out of that traitor's mouth. He prepared himself as he saw Mimic and the others charging for him. He charged his Zeo blaster and began to shoot at those gold things that Mimic brought with him. It seemed like they were never ending. Not wanting to leave the nearness of his truck he used it as a shield to avoid the blasts from Mimic and his goons. One after another they seemed to fall but as one fell another grew, it was never ending. He was so close to the truth, the only thing standing in his way was Mimic and his minions.

They began to send bombardments of blasts towards him, trying to dodge as many as he could. The truck was taking a real beating and he knew if he wanted a way out of here he needed to protect it. He charged for the baddies, using what could have been one of his last morphs. Before he morphed he felt an energy blast go straight through his side sending him crashing to the ground gripping it tightly. He slowly got up and held it tight as the blood began to gush and he began to lose his footing and his vision began to blur. He held onto his communicator and very out of breath began to morph. "It's ahh morphing time! Zeo Ranger Five: Red."

Once transformed, he felt one hundred percent and ready to kick some **. He charged at the minions and began to blast them to the ground. He made his way closer and closer to them finally beginning to fight them all in hand-to-hand contact. Unable to use his blaster in short range he drew his Zeo Ranger power sword and began to slash them one by one. He felt more of them grabbing him from behind trying to get the upper hand on them.

He delivered a back kick to the ones trying to grab his Zeo blaster sending them flying backwards. Mimic watched in excitement as he saw the skugs slowly beginning to wear him down. He picked up to skugs by their capes and flipped them over, two more heading towards him, jumping over one and sending a Zeo Five power Kick to the over. As soon as he touched the ground he blasted the other to the ground. He looked as if he was gaining the upper hand on the situation but it soon seemed the opposite as he began to feel an energy surge going through him.

He began to feel the pain from the blast scorching from the side of his waist. He fell to his knees in pain knock a few skugs down from his position and blasted a few of them into each other making them disappear. He began to arise and Mimic began to make his way towards him sending blasts of energy at him trying his blast to injure him even more. The Zeo Powers seemed to be in an ongoing process coming and going as he tried to stay morphed long enough to win the fight against Mimic. He sent more blasts of energy towards him as he kicked Tommy in the side sending him crashing to the ground.

Mimic kicked him while on the ground with Tommy trying his best to avoid the blows, even side sweeping his leg tripping him to the ground. Tommy got up and charged the beast fighting him in hand to hand combat delivering a combinations of rights and left to the monster only to have them blocked by the beast. He drew his sword and they began to draw blades against one another, sparks igniting sending each other flying back from their original position from sheer force. Tommy slowly began to get up from the ground clutching his side which blood emanated from given to him by Mimic's sword cutting through his side.

He got up to his feet and saw that Mimic was doing the same and he then began to plan his next move. He looked down at his communicator feeling his Zeo powers leaving him demorphed and vulnerable. He saw Mimic getting up as began to run to his truck seeing that as the only way to put an end to the creature. He quickly made the run to the truck trying not to his injuries slow him down too much. The tried not to look back but was unable to and saw that Mimic wasn't far behind him.

Finally reaching the truck he threw his things in the passenger seat and searched for the keys as fast as he could. Putting them in the ignition hoping that the car wouldn't stall on him like it did in the past. He saw that Mimic was heading for the truck and was gaining speed. He turned the car on, the purr of the diesel engine emanating from the car. Revving the engine preparing to charge the monster with everything he had. He held one hand on the wheel and the other on his blaster aimed out the window. He put the car into first and began to charge at Mimic.

Mimic charged at the truck sending energy blasts at him hoping to throw the truck off course, wanting to make him crash. He was able to evade the blasts and began to shoot at Mimic able to nail a few shots on Mimic, nailing him a few times in the chest sending sparks flying everywhere. Tommy began to get the truck up to eighty miles per hour before he made contact with the injured Mimic beginning to push him towards the end of the cliff. He revved the engine hoping that an increase in speed would be enough to send the monster to his death. Mimic began to push back against the truck in an effort to stop his attempts.

He kept his foot on the gas pedal continuously revving the engine, making little effort to push the monster back. He kicked his front window in glass shattering covering the front of the truck along with the inside and all over the seats and floor of the car. He blasted 5 shots directly into Mimic's chest sending him to overload. He looked through his bag and grabbed a lighted but was stopped as Mimic tried to grab him through the opening Tommy set the inside of the truck on fire and blasted one final shot at Mimic and jumped out of the truck just before it flew off the edge. He watched as Mimic and his truck crashed to the ground in a huge explosion of fire and metal. He slowly got up and looked down at what was left of his truck and the monster who had fooled him for so long.

His truck was now in large of chunks scattered all over the ground. He then spotted Mimic not far from the truck parts of lying in the fire. There were sparks flying from the monster's remains, he gave the scene one final look before looking away. He then saw the entrance to Professor Hart's lab and slowly made his way towards it trying to apply pressure on his wound. He slowly made his way through the entrance, a Triangle shaped entrance which somewhat reminded him of the entrance to the power chamber. He made his way through the doorway and walked into the lab. Beginning to feel dizzy and faint, he collapsed to the ground before everything went black.

He awoke in the lab looking around his surroundings, feeling better than when he passed out. He slowly began to get up from the table seeing the lab more clearly than when he had arrived. He looked at his side and saw that his wound had been patched up and healed. He saw Professor Hart in a digital screen next to a man he had never met before, a blond haired kid not much older than him wearing a t-shirt jeans and a vest, looking as if he were a man on a mission Tommy got off the table and saw the Professor began to speak.

"Welcome Tommy I am happy to see that you were able to make the journey, but not without your troubles. From the look of your appearance it seems that you had the misfortune of dealing with Grimlord's Minions Mimic and Shadow. You must know that I wished for us to not have to meet under these circumstances but it was needed for your own protection. This is Ryan Steele, Leader of the VR Troopers, and we have a situation of great importance. Tommy when I said that it had to do with the connection between your father and Grimlord….

The Professor was interrupted before he got a chance to finish his speech. "Professor look we don't have time for the introductions okay. Whatever Grimlord wants with this guy we can't deal with that right now. He has Kaitlin and J.B. trapped in his dungeon who knows what he could be doing to them right now. We can help him later they are all that matter Professor." Adam interrupted.

The Professor nodded agreeing with Ryan and his assessment of their current situation. "Ryan calm yourself the others will be rescued I can assure you of that. But Tommy is critical in rescuing them. You see long ago Tyler Steele and I were working on a way to create a gateway into the Virtual world, along with helping your mentor, Zordon with the zords, weapons and not long ago your White Ranger Powers. But with the success that came with the discovery of the virtual world, pain and suffering came when we discovered a being called Grimlord, who's only wish is to destroy this world and rule the Virtual One.

To ensure that we would be out of his way for good he destroyed my body and brainwashed Tyler into becoming one of his minions of virtual Reality Dark heart. Before Grimlord captured Tyler, he placed my mind inside the virtual world as a way so I would not die. Tyler and I created the VR Troopers as a way to defend the Virtual World against people like Grimlord. With that Tyler gave me instructions to give the virtualizer to Ryan and his closest friends. I know you do not understand what this has to do with you and your father, why Grimlord deceived you and had watch on you.

But the answer is that the reason Grimlord wants to keep you out of the way is the same reason why he wanted Ryan gone, it is because of your father Tyler Steele, You are not Tommy Oliver. You are Adam, Adam Steele. I know this must come as a shock to the both of you but you must believe me when I say it is true. Grimlord captured the two of you when you were both young in an attempt to destroy you but only ended up erasing your memories but also everyone's knowledge of Adam. We were able to rescue the both of you but with no memory of what had occurred we split the two of you up allowing the chances of the VR Troopers being destroyed to decrease.

Tommy, it was no chance Zordon made you his 6th ranger or why the Oliver's moved to Angel Grove, it was meant to happen. But now you must do as your father had always planned for you to do, you must like your brother Ryan become a VR Trooper and help us defeat Grimlord and rescue the other Troopers."

Ryan looked back at Tommy with disbelief at what he had just learned. A brother, never in his wildest dream did he think he would ever have a brother. But could the Professor be wrong, could he truly be his brother. But he must be the Professor would not lie to him, if not for him he never would have found purpose in his life, he found his father because of the Professor. If he truly were his brother then he would protect him with his life.

The Professor looked at them both knowing what a shock it must have to come to them but knew the truth had to be told. "Tommy, Ryan I know you this must be very shocking to you but there is time for that later. We must rescue the others, before Grimlord can cause any more pain to them. Ryan, Tommy put on your virtual goggles so you can see the truth like I do. It will solve any doubts that you have about each other. Tommy, Ryan, trust me."

They both put on the goggles and began to see their childhood, laughing playing and having fun together. They then watched as Tyler was taken and Grimlord captured them as well. They saw that it was because of Alpha and Tao that they are able to be saved. They saw Tommy's venture as a ranger and all the good that he had done for Zordon. They were also shown the reveal that David and Sam were none other than Grimlord's minions.

They then took off the goggles and a virtualizer arose in Tommy's hand. The Professor looked at him and could tell that he was ready to become a VR Trooper. He could tell that Ryan now believed what he told them and would fight beside Tommy. "Tommy this is your Virtualizer, this will allow you to become a VR Trooper, all you need to say is the words Trooper Transform. I know that you will make Tyler proud."

Ryan stopped Tommy before he could use the Virtualizer, he could tell Ryan had a reason for it. "Tommy look this isn't your fight, you don't have to do this okay. Kaitlin and J.B. are my friends and my responsibility. So is Grimlord, look I just found you I don't want to lose you all over again. I could never forgive myself if something happened for you, I owe it to dad."

Tommy nodded his head but held his Virtualizer in the air, ready to transform. "I understand your worry and trust me I can handle this. It's never been my fight, it probably never will be but that never stopped me before. Look our father would want me to protect you just as much as he would want you to protect me. But you know we have an old saying where I come from, it's a place called Angel Grove, BACK TO ACTION, WE ARE VR, TROOPER TRANSFORM." With that he transformed into the newest VR Trooper his armor consisted of blue setting computer looking parts all over him giving him the powers he needed.

Ryan looked at him now transformed in what looked to be similar to his original suit. He was worried about taking him into combat against Grimlord. But with the situation they were in he didn't have much choice. He held his Virtualizer up high, getting ready to do what he must have done more than a thousand times. We're coming guys, we're coming, TROOPER TRANSFORM, WE ARE VR". He transformed into his VR Trooper suit and the Professor transported them to Grimlord's Dungeon where he and Tommy saw nothing but Grimlord's minions and Grimlord himself sitting in his throne.

Tommy was amazed at the outlook of the place and all the Monsters standing around them. They looked ready to fight and only awaited on their Master for orders. Grimlord just looked at the two Troopers. "Ahh greetings young Steeles, are you ready to join your friends in the dungeon? Prepare to be destroyed and become my slaves just like your father. Now Destroy Ryan and Adam Steele, make them beg for mercy."

The monsters began to charge at Ryan and Tommy, making them adjust to their fighting styles. Ryan signaled for Tommy to follow his lead but he charged forward before his brother noticed what was happening. He dived toward a few of the monsters lunging at them with a dropkick. He quickly got up and began to trade punches with a few of the others, trying not to be overtaken but trying to handle multiple monsters at one time. Ryan dodged some of the attacks from the monsters trying to make his way over to Tommy put was knocked on the floor for his attempts.

He took out his swords and slashed those who were standing in his way, a few with blasters shot at him but he deflected their shots and redirected them back at Grimlord's  
minions. He saw Ryan in trouble and preformed a diving kick to a number of them about to attack Ryan and blasted a few more with his weapon. He helped Ryan up and the two began to be against each other's back protecting each other. A monster lunched at Ryan, who ducked and got a good heaping helping of his brother's fist.

He and Ryan fought back-to-back covering each other's weakness and making sure the other was protected. They looked as if they had things other control, as separated they could be defeated, but together was unstoppable. With Blaster and Sword in hand, close by one another they began to take it to Grimlord's forces and make a clear path to where they were holding J.B. and Kaitlin. They made their way around the dungeon dodging monsters in effort to locate the missing troopers. It seemed as if each room they traveled to they were foiled by another barrage of monsters.

But because of their teamwork they were able to make it out of there before they could sustain any real damage. After a while of searching they came to a room and saw J.B. and Kaitlin stuck to the wall in energy bonds, screaming for help. They made their way over to them but were stopped by a group of Skugs and a few monsters. The brothers looked at each other, knowing that all that was standing between the Troopers and them was the minions who were standing right in front of them.

They charged at the Steele brothers, trying their best to keep them from the Troopers. They stood side by side ready to take on whatever Grimlord wanted to threw on them. He sent a barrage of kicks and punches at the skugs that made their way over to him easily dispatching them. He charged his blaster and sent shots at the remaining skugs in his way trying his best to make it to Ryan's friends so he could free them and make their way out of the Dungeon.

Ryan battled the remaining monsters who charged at him with much intensity and fury. He took out his sword and battled them trying to nail them with them, trying to find a weak point in their armor. He sent a few sidekicks and cresent kicks their way in order to try to keep them off balance and find an opening. They began to overpower him knocking him on the ground away from his sword. He delivered a leg sweep to the monster in front of him and gave the one behind him a forward roll mixed with a front kick to the chest knocking him to the ground sparks flying from the chest.

He quickly made it to where his sword was and cut the remaining monster in half giving him some breathing room. He saw a clear path and made it over to where his friends were being held captive. They smiled at him rescuing him, happy that they were finally going to be free of the dungeon. He cut off their energy cuffs and they dropped to the ground, freeing the Trooper's hands. They looked at the new Trooper and wondered just who exactly he was but shook it off figuring that they would probably find out soon enough.

He finished the remaining skugs and made his way over to Ryan and the others. They saw that more of Grimlord's guards coming into the room but they disappeared in A Virtual Reality Portal landing them back in the Professor's lab. Ryan had to hold his friend's up looking like they were completely drained and needed help. Ryan transformed back to normal and embraced with his friends with his return. Jeb wagged his tail happy at the returning Troopers.

He returned too normal as well as the Troopers now knew who the new trooper was. The Professor began to speak as he knew that Kaitlin and J.B. were wondering who Tommy was. "Welcome back Troopers, we can now all rest easier knowing that you are out of Grimlord's dungeon. I know you must be confused at the identity of new Trooper, he is Tommy Oliver, or how he was known before Adam Steele. Because of Grimlord's interference he and Ryan had to be separated in order to protect them both. Grimlord tried to have him destroyed to stop him from assisting Ryan in your rescue. Now that Grimlord knows that he has the power to become a Trooper he will make it his mission to cause his destruction, as he has been with Ryan. Troopers, how do you feel about the newest member of the team?"

J.B. and Kaitlin looked at Tommy, with Happiness and uncertainty towards their new teammate. Kaitlin most of all was unsure his new role on the team. She wasn't sure whether or not she should trust him. But she thought maybe if the Professor could trust him, maybe she should do the same. She was broken out of her train of thought by Jeb. "Welcome to the team, Tommy boy, let's kick some Grimlord behind."

Tommy looked at the dog with a confused look on his face. "Did That dog just talk?" The others just looked at him with a smile and laughed at his reaction. Ryan looked at Tommy and the others laughing, wondering if this was how it was going to be from now on. The four of them taking on Grimlord and coming out on top. He looked at them once more and knew that with his friends and newly found brother there was nothing that Grimlord and his forces could do that would be able to stop them.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This is not my work, I'm just posting it for Jelsi4Life.

VRVR

The screen just starred at her blinking incisively for her to write a story. To add something more to the story that Woody had been patiently waiting for. But for some odd reason the story was the farthest thing from Kaitlin Star's mind. She knew that the story was important and needed to get done but she just couldn't seem to focus on it. She had spent the last two hours working on the same page, never moving forward or backward.

Stuck on the same page, which seemed to be forever, she knew why she was so distracted but tried her best not to think too much about it. But she just couldn't get the idea out of her head. It was something that had been on her mind a lot ever since he showed up out of the blue. Yes out of the blue, the perfect way of describing his introduction to the group.

Never once had they even heard of a mention of him from the Professor. Then all of a sudden he's not only the newest VR Trooper but he's also Ryan's long lost brother. Something just didn't add up in her mind, maybe it was her reporter instinct and maybe it was nothing, she just didn't know how to feel about this. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, far from it, but she just felt odd having to trust him just because the Professor said so. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Professor either, he was one of the people she trusted must of all. If Tommy Oliver really was who he said he was then she would be okay with that, but only his word what did she have to go on.

It could have been an elaborate rouse by Grimlord, gain their trust then betray them as soon as he got his chance. It wasn't as if it were something he wouldn't try; there was nothing that was below him if it meant that he could destroy the Troopers. He made it his life goal to destroy her and the others. What he did to Professor Hart was proof enough of just how evil he could be. Tommy could once again be just one of Grimlord's attempts to destroy the team and because of that she just couldn't fully trust him.

The other reason had less to do with what she knew and more to do with what she felt. Not exactly what she felt about Tommy but more to do with what she felt about Ryan. It must have been a story she had heard a thousand times. Girl falls in love with her best friend only to have him not know how she truly feels. It felt so cheesy in a way like a movie she had saw once.

But at the same time she felt like there was no one else out there for her but Ryan. There was no one that understood her more than he did; they had known each other their entire lives. They had always been there for each other no matter what was going on in each other's lives. They were always there for another no matter what. It was probably why she cared so much about him, when you had a problem there was nothing more important than your happiness. Happiness she wished that she could have with him, but that proved to be something she could only dream of.

His heart was something she had always admired about him; it was one of the things that made him so different from other guys she had met. He would always put the needs of others above of the needs of his own. Even at times if it meant stopping him from finding his father. For a time there was nothing that made him more driven than finding more about the disappearance of his father. She remembered a time where he would come over to her house and cry in her arms about how much he missed his dad.

Things had changed a lot since the day that they had all those years ago, except for one thing, her feelings for him. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for him; he was the one person in this world that she trusted more than anyone else. He had gone through too much because of Grimlord and she refused to let Grimlord cause him any more pain or suffering. If Tommy was just a Grimlord minion then she would keep her eye out just in case he tried something. But if he really was Ryan's brother, then she would learn to trust him, because she did not want to cause a rift between her and Ryan.

She was broken out of her chance by the buzzing of her pager, indicating that she had to meet the others at the Dojo to meet up for lunch. She saved her document and let Woody know that she would be back later to finish up her work. She soon left the building and made her way over to her car and began to drive off heading for Tao's dojo. After a few minutes of driving she arrived at the dojo and slowly moved into a parking spot and began to exit the vehicle. She made her way inside the building, wondering how Ryan and J.B. were handing there sessions with Tao.

VRVR

As she walked into the Dojo she saw J.B. and Tao sitting on the bench watching a sparring match between Ryan and Tommy. She continued walking as she watched with great intensity. They went toe to toe giving each other everything they had. Tommy looked as if he was dominating the matching making Ryan draw back sending kicks his way, forcing him to dodge and roll out of the way. But the tide turned when Tommy was about to land a flying kick to Ryan but he did a forward roll and landed a back kick just as Tommy landed on the ground not giving him enough time to counter. It looked as if Ryan was going to win the match having Tommy on the ground and putting him into a cross arm-bar.

But Tommy was able to maneuver himself in a way that allowed him to get hold of Ryan's leg and able to wrench it pretty tight. The two kept trying to force the other to give up but after a few minutes of struggle the two let go of their holds knowing that they were not going to get the other to give up, the match ending in a stalemate. The two slowly began to get up, Ryan being shown favoring his ankle that Tommy had been wrenching. Tommy rose up as well holding his side that Ryan had been wrenching at during the arm-bar. They bowed to each other and congratulated each other on a good fight.

Kaitlin couldn't believe what she had just witnessed during that sparring match. She had never seen anyone beat Ryan or even come close to accomplishing such a feat. And yet Tommy was mere moments from doing just that and that made her very nervous and worried. She made her way over to the bench, and must have not been paying attention to where she was going because someone walked into her. She apologized but the person just kept walking away. She watched the person leave, and she started to feel very different. She was now convinced that Tommy was none other than a Grimlord goon and had to be stopped no matter the cost. She couldn't let Ryan know about this, not wanting him to get caught up in it.

She ran over to the bench and gave Ryan a big hug to congratulate him on a well fought match. She held on tight giving him a very embracing hug letting him how proud of him she was. She looked at Tommy with vengeful eyes, not letting him out of her sight. Afraid he might try to attack her or anyone else if he was given the chance. She would make sure that it would never happen and she would defeat him. Nobody was going to hurt Ryan or J.B. and nobody would get in her way.

They ended their hug and Ryan and J.B. told Tommy and Kaitlin that they were going to get changed in the locker room. Tommy nodded and packed his bag to go join them. He got up from the bench and made his way over to the locker room area. He was about to go in but was stopped by Kaitlin for some reason. He wondered what was wrong with her; she had such a determined look on her face.

"Um, hey Kaitlin everything alright with you, is there something you need. I kinda need to get changed out of my work out clothes, I promised Ryan and J.B. that I'd let them give me a tour of the town. So I really need to go shower up, don't want me smelling like Bulk and Skulls gym socks do we." He said once again trying to move but was once again blocked by Kaitlin.

"You're not going anywhere, near Ryan and J.B. understand; I'm on to you. I know exactly what you want to do and it has nothing to do with seeing the town. You may have the others fooled but I'm wise to your game, I know what you're really planning. So why don't you just drop the act and tell the truth. You're not Ryan's brother; you are nothing more than Grimlord's spy out to destroy us from the inside. I'll die before I let you harm Ryan and J.B." She said with hate.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face not exactly sure to make of her of accusation. "Look Kaitlin I know you guys really don't know me that well but trust me when I tell that is not who I am. I know that you may not like that I'm here I accept that but I swear to you I am not one of Grimlord's Minions. I hate him just as much you do; he needs to pay for what he did to my family and with the help of the Troopers and the Professor he will. You have to believe me when I say all I want to do is be your friend, and help you and the others defeat that metal tin can." He stated with passion.

Before Tommy could do anything he received a hard slap across the face leaving it red and him sour. "Shut your mouth you are nothing more than a liar, I won't let you harm them I'll kill you before I get the chance. You fooled the Professor, I don't know how you did it but you messed with his archive somehow. I'm giving you a fair warning, you worthless piece of metal, leave now or be destroyed. I refuse to allow you or Grimlord hurt the people I care about anymore the choice is yours." She stated.

Before he could say anything Ryan and J.B. came out of the locker room and made their way over to them. "Hey guys sorry for taking so long but was in serious need of a warm shower, right J.B. So Tommy you ready to hit the town with us, there are some really great people I want you to meet. You're coming with us too right Kaitlin?" Ryan asked looking from Tommy to Kaitlin. Tommy looked over at her too wondering what she was going to say.

She just flashed a smile and played with her hair a little before answering. "Um, sorry Ryan but I can't um today I have things to do. I promised the Professor I would help him with something. Then I need to go to the paper and get some work done with Woody. But have fun guys and I guess I'll see you later, bye guys, bye Tommy." She said as she made her way out of the dojo leaving the others wondering what that was all about.

VRVR

It confused Ryan a little too why she was making up an excuse like that. The professor had never told them about anything that needed to be done. And the paper she was talking about wasn't due to next week. It seemed very strange to him why she would lie to them, but he hoped it wasn't anything serious. He and the others kept walking along with Jeb who began to speak.

"Don't you worry about the chicka Ryan, old buddy she still digs ya. She probably wants to work on her tan, anything's better than having to hang old around old Percy." Jeb said as Ryan and the others laughed at his remarks, knowing that what he said about Percy was true. Tommy just looked at the dog. He was obviously still getting used to the fact that he could talk He just shook his head as he and the others left the dojo and began to make their way around the town.

VRVR

Meanwhile Kaitlin had just made her way to the Professor's lab hoping to have him give her some of the answers she was looking for. She parked the car outside the entrance to the lab and exited the car making her way towards the lab's entrance. She made her way into the lab and saw the professor inside his monitor. She made her way over him hoping that he would prove what she had suspected. That Tommy was nothing more than one of Grimlord's mindless drones.

"Ahh Kaitlin I wasn't aware you would be visiting the lab today. Is there something that I can help you with? According to my sensors Grimlord has been very silent today and nothing has come up on the radar, but if you know there is something that I am not aware of then please bring it to my attention. You look as if there is something that you need to tell me." He said as she nodded.

"Professor you're right it's been very quiet since our last battle with Grimlord and I think I know why." She said with a pause. "It's because Grimlord doesn't need to send attacks as much as he used to because he has a spy. Tommy is that spy, he's only here so he can relay info back to Grimlord. I say we dispose of him now so that he won't be a problem anymore. If we allow him to breathe any longer who knows what could happen." She stated with force.

"Kaitlin you must relax, you are not making any sense, Trooper. I assure you that Tommy is anything but a spy. I know you have your doubts about him but he is one of us. He has proven himself, when he rescued you and J.B. from the clutches of Grimlord's dungeon. You do not sound like yourself Kaitlin are you sure you are feeling alright?" He asked in concern. There was something different about her but he couldn't quite pin-point what it was.

Kaitlin could not believe what she was hearing from the Professor. How in the world could he not believe what she was saying? After everything she had done for him, all the battles she had fought for him. He would pay for this he would pay for his actions. She saw a blaster lying on the table and picked it up and pointed it at the Professor before shooting up the lab.

The professor screamed begging for her to stop but she just continued to trash the Labatory. She looked around at the destruction she had caused and a smile came across her face at what she had done. She placed the blaster done just as someone made their way into the lab. That person was none other than the person she was accusing of being a spy, Tommy Oliver. Her eyes glowed red and she made her way over to him fuming with anger. This was his fault.

VRVR

Tommy slowly made his way into the Lab looking around at the wreckage of what used to be the center of command for the Vr Troopers. He had not seen a place trashed this bad since his time as the Green Ranger when he almost destroyed his friends, Zordon, and the Command Center. He needed to shake those thoughts, unless there was another clone running around there was no way the Green Ranger had anything to do with this. There was glass everywhere, the analyzers and computers were destroyed beyond belief. He had no idea what could possibly have done this then he saw the professor's monitor. He quickly made his way over to him and tried all the passcodes and security settings he had learned from Ryan to find out what had happened to the professor. He turned around slowly when he heard footsteps and saw that it was Kaitlin who had just placed something on the table.

"Kaitlin, what happened here and what happened to professor? I just got here and saw the place trashed. Were we under attack, did Grimlord do this, how long ago did this happen?" He asked looking around the room then back to her. "We should try to get contact with the professor to look at the video footage to see what exactly happened. I'll call Ryan and Jb. and inform them about what's going on, don't worry Kaitlin, Grimlord's going to pay for this." He said as he saw her pick up a weapon from the table and he began to wonder just what exactly was going on with her.

She aimed the gun directly at Tommy and charged it at full power with clear intent of harming the former Power Ranger. "You're right Grimlord is going to pay for this and you are going to pay for what you did here to the professor." She said as his eyes went wide. "I know that you are working for Grimlord, give up this act, you're not Ryan's brother. There's a reason none of us have seen you until recently, it's because you're a part of Grimlord's plan to destroy us. It's going to happen. I'm going to destroy you and make sure that you never have the chance to hurt Ryan or Jb. or anyone else I care about." She said as her eyes flashed red.

Kaitlin raised her blaster and aimed it directly at Tommy's heart placing the blaster on full power in order to destroy what she thought to be just another of Grimlord's minions. As she was about to pull the trigger and put an end to the so called imposter the door to the lab began to open. Ryan walked slowly inside. Kaitlin eyes began to shift colors as if something inside her was trying to decide what action to take, destroy Tommy now and forever end the threat to Ryan and the others, or play it off and strike later. She wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger and have the threat be neutralized, but with Ryan now in there she couldn't do it she had to explain her self so he would understand why she was attacking the man he considered to be his brother then the traitor would pay for trying to infiltrate their ranks.

VRVR

Ryan walked into the lab and was shocked at what he saw; never in his life did he expect to see the lab as trashed and destroyed as it was right now. The consuls were smashed, the grid analyzers were fried, and everything was totaled, lying in pieces all over the lab. He made his way around the corner and saw Tommy and Kaitlin across from him standing in the wreckage of the lab, in what looked like a very odd confrontation between the two, he needed to know what was going on and that was exactly what he was going to find out.

Kaitlin ran away from Tommy and quickly made her way over to Ryan engulfing him in a hug making Ryan even more worried and nervous about what exactly was going on in the lab. "Oh Ryan thank God you're here, Tommy's gone crazy we have to stop him. I came back to check on something with the professor and saw him destroying the lab and he tried to kill the professor; he was going to delete him Ryan. He's working for Grimlord. We have to stop him before it's too late. Come on Ryan Let's transform and show him that the Vr Troopers won't take this lying down." She said swiftly.

Ryan could not believe what he was hearing, that his brother was a traitor and that he almost deleted the professor, it couldn't be true it just couldn't. He looked at Kaitlin and saw there was something different in her eyes, something he had never seen before, anger pure unadulterated anger. This just couldn't be happening it just couldn't; there was no way that Grimlord was smart enough to keep something like this under wraps it just wasn't his style. He looked over at Tommy and saw that his eyes wouldn't leave Kaitlin as if he needed to figure out her next move before she made it. He slowly moved towards him taking each step with caution and precision.

"Ryan, she's lying, you have to believe me, I was the one who caught her in the lab after I assume she went on a rampage in the lab. She said I was the traitor and that she was going to delete me with that blaster over there, look she has it set on deletion, she was going to kill me Ryan. You know I'm not the traitor, you've seen my memories, and I've seen yours. I would never have been able to become a power Ranger if I was just some evil android working for Grimlord. We fought side by and helped rescue Kaitlin and JB you have to believe me Ryan I'm your brother and your friend don't do this. Remember what dad used to say, always have faith in people but to also be careful of who you place your faith in. I'm asking you to do that Ryan please place your faith in me. You know I want to stop Grimlord just as bad as you and the others please." Tommy said holding his hands up to show Ryan that he was telling the truth.

VRVR

Kaitlin looked to be getting a little uneasy as she saw Ryan remembering what Tommy said about Tyler and that he probably thought that Tommy was remembering his past as Adam Steele. Her eyes began to glow red and began to make her way over to Tommy but stopped when she saw Jeb slowly make his way out of the rubble of part of the lab. She had no idea he was here and she needed to act fast before everything was ruined but it was too late as Jeb ran over to Ryan and began to speak.

"Don't cha be listening to old crazy lady there Ryo she's got her marbles all over the place pal she's gone nutso. She went and trashed the gold ole Professor after he went and tried to call you and Jb. She's gone psycho there kid, if anyone is working for old metal head it's her. Thomas the Train was doing nothing but making sure she hadn't been fried like the Professor and tried to fry him. If ya gonna place ya faith in someone I'd pick tall over and handsome over here." Jeb said as Ryan looked from Kaitlin to Tommy.

Ryan looked back at Kaitlin and was about to say something when all of a sudden Kaitlin threw him to the ground and ran out of the lab. Tommy ran over to Ryan and helped picked him up. Ryan just looked at the entrance of the lab trying to comprehend just what exactly had happened. "We need to find JB before Kaitlin gets to him, Grimlord must have done something to her, the sooner we stop her and then the sooner we can reestablish the link to the Professor. I'm sorry for doubting you man, you're my brother I should have trusted you and what you were saying about Kaitlin. I'm sorry Tommy." Ryan said.

Tommy looked at his brother and gave him a simple look letting him know that he understood. "You're forgiven bro, if it was me and any of the Rangers told me the same thing I might be inclined to believe them. Kaitlin is one of your best friends and you've only known me for a few months. You're right with Kaitlin under Grimlord's control we need to get ahold of JB before Kaitlin does there's no telling what she'll do to him." Tommy said in agreement.

VRVR

Meanwhile at the Dojo JB was in the middle of a workout enjoying the lack of Grimlord that they had been able to have recently. It was nice to have some peace and quiet and just relax for a while. He did had a feeling that Grimlord was up to something with all the silence lately but who was he to argue, he could work on helping his dad with the boo mobile and trying to find a way to make money for college. There had to be a way to help his dad with the cost of school there just had to be. His thoughts were interrupted when Kaitlin burst into the dojo trying to catch her breath. "Whoa there Kaitlin, where's the fire? Did Percy try to ask you out again because I told you to just tell him you're dating Ryan and he'd never bother you again." He said with a laugh. "Ha but what's got you so out of breath with the lack of Grimlord we've had lately I thought you'd be at the paper working on your stories." He said really looking at her.

Kaitlin looked at JB and gave him a very worried look which made him think that something serious was going on. "JB, you have to help me, look there's not much time. The lab has been trashed, and the Professor close to deletion we have to stop him, JB. It's Tommy, he's one of Grimlord's spies he trashed the lab and tried to kill me and Ryan. He's in trouble JB we have to hurry before it's too late. Follow me to the parking lot, we can try to use the Vr Scanner and isolate their location." She said tugging on his arm.

JB nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder letting her know that everything would be alright. She gave him a small smile and they made their way outside the Dojo. JB and Kaitlin made their way to the bikes when all of a sudden they were surrounded by Skugs. JB got in a fighting stance and decided it was time to transform to take care of things as quickly as possible so they could save Ryan.

"Alright Kaitlin the sooner we take care of these clowns the sooner we can rescue Ryan. **You're gonna pay for what you did to our friend you mechanical Bone heads Alright let's do this Trooper Transform….Are V…**".before JB could complete his transformation his Virtulizer was kicked out of his hand and he felt his body go numb and the world around him beginning to go dark. The last thing he saw was Kaitlin's eyes turn red and he heard her begin to laugh in his face before he passed out due to pain.

VRVR

Hours Later Tommy and Ryan were driving around town trying their best to pinpoint the location of JB. With the loss of the Professor their resources were limited but they knew they had to do whatever was necessary to find him and Kaitlin. They had a few pieces of equipment from the lab but they seemed to be doing little to nothing in helping them find them. They drove for what seemed to be hours double tracking them and time again trying to get a fix on their signal. They came across one section of town and saw a weak signal emanating from one of trans-locators that they brought with them and plugged the location into their GPS and high tailed on their bikes to their location. They knew that they needed to hurry if they were going to save JB.

They made their way to the location, it was an empty construction site and parked their bikes and began to scower the park. They made their way slowly around each corner unaware of just what each turn had for them and unaware of what could happen next. Then they saw him, JB tied around a pole and looking unconscious, not wanting to waste any time Ryan ran towards his friend wanting to see that he was alright not thing of what kind of trap he could be walking into. Tommy followed his brother but remained on his toes not knowing what Grimlord could have in store for him. His years as a ranger had his senses on high alert.

Ryan untied to JB and began to help him on his feet not wanting to push him too much. "Ryan... Tommy… Thank God you guys found me I wasn't sure you could with the Professor down. Kaitlin she's gone crazy, she made me think that Tommy went rouge and was a traitor. She knocked me out and left me here. What in the world is going on guys and what has gotten into Kaitlin? I'm sorry Tommy I shouldn't have doubted you man ii….." JB said looking at him. Tommy nodded; he didn't blame JB for believing Kaitlin. She was their friend longer than he had been.

JB was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Kaitlin and a group of skugs that began to surround them. Kaitlin slowly made her way over to them with the skugs not far behind. "Hmm I see JB has fallen for the traitor's story just like you have Ryan. How long have you too known me since we were what three, why can't you see that he is nothing but pure evil?" She asked pointing to Tommy. "He wants nothing but to destroy us and everything we stand for. I don't want to hurt you but I will if it means showing you just how evil he truly is." She said as her eyes glowed pure red and an evil grin came across her face as one of Grimlord's General's walked beside her patting her on the shoulder as if a sign of his acceptance of her.

VRVR

Ryan looked at him with pure anger wanting nothing more than to hurt him for what he did to JB, Kaitlin and the Professor. "Kaitlin you can't be serious, you can't be willing to help this metal head, he's one of Grimlord's goons. Come on Kaitlin snap out of it I'm your friend trust me please don't do this K. Your one of us Kaitlin you're a VR Trooper just like me and JB." He said pleading with her.

JB nodded and moved slowly a few steps with Ryan and Tommy still feeling the assault of the skugs and Kaitlin earlier. "Ryan's right Kaitlin you're our friend we don't want to fight you. We are VR Troopers and we don't work for thugs like Grimlord we swore to protect each other from and defeat him." JB said.

VRVR

Kaitlin just stood there next to Transgressor and made a simple notion to the skugs and they quickly made their way over to Ryan, JB and Tommy. They knew that they were in for a battle especially with Kaitlin on their side and JB injured. They took out their Virtulizers and held them above their heads and got ready to fight. "**TROOPER TRANSFORM…WE … ARE…. VR…"**

Within seconds they transformed into the VR Troopers and began to fight the Skugs. Ryan threw himself directly where a large port of the skugs where and took a few them out with a running side kick making sure to have as much impact as he could. He quickly jumped to his feet and began to engage battle with two skugs who were surrounding him. They came at him during the same time and Ryan dodged the best he could trying not to make a mistake. He placed a nicely timed one right to one skug and a back heel kick to the other knock another to the ground allowing him to take out the one still standing quite easily.

He drew his laser and power lance out and blasted a few in his direction, continually running towards more skugs slashing through them with his sword avoiding the explosions they were creating. Ryan was starting to make quick work of the henchmen too focused to be defeated by the lackeys of Grimlord. He looked over at Tommy and JB and saw they too were having no trouble in dealing with them as well. He was brought out of this train of thought when all of a sudden Kaitlin charged in and shot him with her blaster sending him crashing to the ground.

Ryan slowly began to get up but had to dodge blast after blast from her gun. She was trying her best to eliminate him. He made it to his feet and charged after her with his lance in hand and tried to land a single blow to her. He sent a few sidekicks and knocked her away for a few seconds giving him just enough time to jump into the air and slash her with his sword. He stood over her his blaster and sword in each hand prepared to fight her but he looked at her and knew he couldn't do it. She was his friend he couldn't hurt her not after everything they had been through together. He was about to help Kaitlin up when he felt a sword cut into his back, he screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground.

VRVR

Tommy and JB finished taking care of the skugs and they saw Ryan on the ground and two Kaitlins standing over him. Tommy ran over to Ryan and JB was about to follow when he was interrupted by Transgressor. He began to deal with Transgressor while Tommy dealt with the two Kaitlins.

VRVR

Tommy got in a stance and made careful strides not wanting to make the wrong move with two of them. They charged at him and he quickly rolled out of the way to avoid their attacks just barely making it. He quickly drew his blade from his holster and began to do battle with the two Kaitlins. They began to charge at him from each side Tommy trying his best to get the upper hand on the two exchanging blow after blow trying to match the movement of their swords to his while looking for an opportunity to strike. He dodged yet another attack by one of the Kaitlins and slashed the other that went in for the attack making sparks come from her suit and having her crash to the ground.

Tommy quickly went of the offensive and exchanged a number of sidekicks to the Kaitlin that was standing abdomen trying his best to catch her off guard enough to get in another attack while the clone or original was down. His attacks began to get less anger fueled and more strategic as Kaitlins were fueled by the desire to destroy him and to be the one to cause his destruction. He caught her blade once again and while she lunged in with her sword he quickly drew his blaster and shot her directly in her side sending her crashing to the floor. She grabbed her side in pain as she remained on the floor for a few seconds. It looked as if the tide were turning for the Vr Troopers and for Tommy as he seemed to be handling the doubles very well for his first fight. He made his way closer to the Kaitlin he had shot down and was about to draw his weapon again when he heard a sound and turned around to see the other Kaitlin's sword slash against his body but was stopped by a hand and a swift kick to the other Kaitlin knocking her to the ground. The two of them regrouped and with their sword's they charged at Tommy and the now recovered Ryan as the battle waged on.

While the Steele's had their own troubles to deal with in the Kaitlins, JB had his own troubles with Transgressor. He had been keeping JB on his toes the entire fight making him scratch and claw for every inch of their fight. It was as if this monster was a sign of things to come from Grimlord and his new batch of monsters against the Troopers. Never had he been pushed so hard during a fight. The monster charged at JB once again sending blast of energy at him forcing JB to dodge each coming closer and closer to him. He charged up his sword and began to deflect the blasts making his way towards the mechanical menace hoping to finish him off to save Kaitlin and the others.

He slashed his sword against the monster sending him back a few steps. He continued to press onward again. The monster was trying to keep the upper hand and defeat him. The monster began to be getting more and more powerful but JB continued with his sword work and connected with a few kicks as well on the beast knock him to the ground. He saw his opening and went for looking to finish off the beast once and for all. He was going to pay for what he did to Kaitlin and he was going to pay the hard way. JB stood his ground as the monster began to get up.

A cannon began to form in his hands as the monster began to get up from the ground. JB began to arm the cannon and inputted a few commands charging it up to full power. "**Techno Bazooka Fire".** The Bazooka a high dose of energy towards the monster and he blew up as soon as it made contact exploding in an explosion of fire and sparks. JB smiled looked to his side as he saw Ryan and Tommy fighting hard against the two Kaitlins when all of a sudden one of them disappeared in a flash of light and Kaitlin collapsed to the ground de-virtulizing back to normal, the others de-virtulized as well and made their way over to her. Ryan picked her up in his arms and they made their way back to their motor cycles to make sure Kaitlin was alright and to make repairs to the Lab.

VRVR

Kaitlin began to awaken to what felt like a nightmare, she could barely remember the events of the last 24 hours everything seemed like a blur. The last clear thing she truly remembered was being at the Dojo watching Tommy and Ryan's sparing match then someone bumped into her and then after that it was bits and pieces. Her head ached and she slowly began to rise from the table slowly memories of her actions were beginning to be known to her. How could she do those things to Tommy, and Ryan and JB? Oh God the Professor, how could she ever face them again after committing such unforgivable deeds? She began to rise from the table and saw that the lab looked quite different than it had the last time she was there. There was no longer scrap metal and destroyed monitors. Everything seemed to be fixed. She made her way over to the computer that the Professor was held in and prayed to God that he was okay. After everything he had done for her and the others the thought that she could have harmed him saddened her to the core.

"Greetings, Trooper, it pleases my heart to see you up and about Kaitlin as I'm sure it pleases you to see me again. Do not worry yourself for what has happened it was not of your doing you were under the control of Grimlord's soldier, Transgressor. He was able to turn the smallest of thought or insecurity or fear into a violent and dangerous case of paranoia a battle none of the troopers would have been able to stand up against. Isn't that right Thomas?" The Professor asked as Kaitlin looked over and saw Tommy beginning to make his way over to her. After everything she had said to him and accused him of, he still fought his hardest to save her. She was wrong about him he wasn't one of the bad guys; a minion of Grimlord's he was Ryan's brother, a Steele, A Vr Trooper. He was her friend.

"Hey Kaitlin you seem to be doing better, probably thanks to the lack of Transgressor walking around. I for one will not miss him for a minute, I'm sure that you feel the same. Look I know you must have a lot of thoughts running through your head after what transpired but you need to know that wasn't you. And yes Transgressor only amplified your fear but i know that you'd never do anything to hurt Ryan. I understand the need to worry about who I really am; I just happen to waltz into town and all of a sudden Grimlord starts getting quiet. You had every right to question me but I'm here to let you know that's not who I am. I'm one of you guys. I'm a Trooper I want nothing more than to fight alongside you guys and take down Grimlord and make sure he can never harm anyone again." Tommy said.

Kaitlin nodded and looked at the Virtulizer around his neck seeing him as what he was a Vr Trooper not her enemy. "I know but I should have trusted Ryan and the Professor's judgment more. He wouldn't have sought you out if he wasn't one hundred percent sure of who you were. How you stand to talk to me after what I did, I mean I tried to destroy you I would have succeeded if it wasn't for you and Ryan. The Professor should take away my Virtulizer and find someone more suited to be a trooper." She said with sadness. She did not deserve to be a trooper.

Tommy shook his head letting her know that her thoughts were wrong on the matter. "Kaitlin no one deserves to be a trooper more than you do your swift, kind caring and compassionate. What happened was not your fault it was all Grimlord's doing. Before I came to cross world city, I lived in a place called Angel Grove. While there I served as a leader of a team of heroes called the Power Rangers. I had been a ranger since I was a sophomore in high school. When I first showed up in town I met a group of friends, people who I am still very close with today. I was supposed to meet a girl named Kimberly at the Juice Bar later but sadly I never made it. I was ambushed by the Power Rangers' enemy Rita Repulsa and had to fight her henchmen the putty patrol. I took care of them pretty easily and was summoned by Rita put under her control and became her own soldier, I became her evil Green Ranger." He explained.

"I snuck into their Command Center cut off their connection to our mentor Zordon, and disabled our robot friend Alpha. With my sword of Darkness and the Dragonzord, I made short work of the rangers and would have succeeded in destroying them if wasn't for them never giving up on me. My best friend the man I consider like a brother to me, Jason Lee Scott the Red Ranger battled me after an even matched megazord battle we took to the land and after a very long and heated battle he destroyed the Sword of Darkness and I was freed of Rita's control. I didn't think I had anything to offer anyone and could not understand how I could have committed such terrible acts in the name of evil. But Jason and the others knew that I was not myself when I fought against them, they let me join them and together we fought Rita to save the earth." He said.

If it wasn't for my friends, I don't think I'd be where I am today. They gave me a second chance and helped me to see that it isn't who you were during the darkness that mattered but what you did when you saw the light. Look I think I have just the thing to cheer you up. Woody and the others wanted to give me a welcome party over at the paper, why don't you come with me, come on Ryan will be there and I'm sure that he'd love to see you. Don't let Grimlord come between you and the thing you love." He said with a smile.

Kaitlin blushed a bit and followed Tommy out of the Lab and they began to make their way over to the paper. They arrived a short while later and the two of them walked inside to see everyone dancing and having a good time. They made their way over to Woody and the others to say hello. Ryan had a smile on his face as he saw Kaitlin arriving with Tommy. He went over to her and gave her a small hug along with JB letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

Woody saw Kaitlin and over with Ryan and the others and quickly made his way over to them. "Kaitlin thank God you're here I was beginning to think you got a bug or a rabbit or some other animal that makes you sick. Ryan and JB were keeping me company until you and Tommy got here. I must say it's the smallest world, you go your whole life knowing someone then poof they got a brother what are the odds right. So Tommy old boy are you a karate expert like Kaitlin and the others I'd love to see some moves." Woody said looking from Kaitlin to Tommy.

Tommy smiled a little bit and nodded as he got into his stance and began to start his routine. He began to perform an array of kicks and punches in the air. He performed some jabs, uppercuts and a few sidekicks. He did his final set by preforming a side kick and a twist and jumped up in the air to finish his Tornado kick. He didn't see someone behind him and kicked the person in the gut he looked over and saw the guy sitting on the ground in a suit and glasses. He looked up slowly and began to see a cake collapse on his head covered him in it. Everyone burst into laughter screaming Percy. Tommy just looked at him as he began to get up very angrily and charged at him. Percy lunged at trying to knock him to the ground but Tommy dodged and Percy ended up tripping over the refreshments table setting soda and chips flying all over him as he fell flat on the ground. Everyone once again burst into laughter even Tommy not even being able to resist the chance to laugh at Percy. "Good to know that no matter where I go there's always a Bulk and Skull around to put a smile on your face." He said referring to the duo from Angel Grove.

Kaitlin looked around and smiled at the good time they were having, she was wrong about Tommy Oliver. She couldn't have been more wrong about him if she tried. He was not a villain or one of Grimlord's minions. He was Ryan's brother he was a Steele, he was a trooper and most importantly he was a friend. Whether she knew everything about him or not it didn't matter the others trusted him and that was enough for her. She knew one thing that they needed all the help they could get if they were going to defeat Grimlord and with Tommy's help that would be a reality.

VRVR


End file.
